


I've Got My Heart Made Up On You

by orphan_account



Series: Heart Made Up On You [1]
Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky has been at home since Riker got a part on Glee, and when he's home, he's exhausted! Rocky needed to talk to Riker about this Curt Mega guy, a goy who's married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got My Heart Made Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT LINK THIS TO R5 OR ANYONE WHO ISNRELATED OR KNOW THEM!!! THANK YOU!!!

Rocky has always slept with Riker when he was younger, because of his nightmares. He never went to his parents room. But, when they got older, Riker and Rocky started experimenting. They started kissing, the dating, then became boyfriends. But, they had to keep it a secret, or the family would be in shock, especially Rydel, who was currently single. She said her first kiss, was about a year and a half ago. Soon, Ellington spilled the beans when he said that he kissed Rydel, then clapped is mouth shut. He told Rocky and Riker not to tell anyone, and kept their word for it. One day, Riker found out that he got a part from Glee, as Jeff the Warbler. Rocky was happy, don't get I him wrong, but he was worried about Riker with all this talk, Curt Mega this, Curt Mega that. One day, he searched him up and found his Facebook profile and clicked on it. After a lot of clichè inspirational quotes, he came across posts to and from Riker to and from Curt. He was I the edge of tears, but luckily, Riker's voice came from their room.

"Rocky! Rocky! Rocky! Ro-"  
"I'm coming, Riker." Rocky was just simply tired and had enough of this Curt guy. "Nothing more of Curt, okay," asked Rocky.  
"O-Kay then. I'm leaving on Wensday for recording, because it takes a day to get there and the actual recording day is Thursday, so do you want to hang tomorrow? Because I was thinking of-"  
"Of bringing Curt over?"  
"Nooooooo! Of going to the arcade shop across the street. Does that work for you, Rocky?"  
"Sure, but can I talk to you?"  
"Nooooooo! Tomorrow after arcades, you don't want a tired and grumpy Riker tomorrow, do you?" Rocky just shook his head, then Riker shut the light out. They mumbled there nights, then Rocky turned on his lamp so he could write a song.

Rocky woke up with Riker on top of him, smiling.

"Morning baby duckling."  
"What?"  
"You where dreaming of a baby duckling apperantly, so I came up with that nickname," stated Riker.  
"Speaking of 'nick', what's up with you and Curt," the other boy asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"He's married, you know that right?"  
"Curt? Yeah, why?"  
"You two are flirting, and there's no other way to put it."  
"Come on, him and I are just friends. And how would you know? You haven't met him." Replied the bleach blonde.

"FaceBook."  
"Are you stalking me?"  
"I miss you so much Riker! I need you with me," replied the brunette. After that, Riker got up and left the room, supposedly to make out with Ellington Ratliff, because whenever he's mad, he makes out with him. Rocky just sighed, then went to breakfast.  
***888***  
"Hey, where was Riker in a hurry?" asked Ryland, the youngest brother of the Lynch's.  
"Whenever he is mad, he usually goes and, uh, talks with Ratliff," replied Rocky. Ryland understood, smirked then left the room.  
"I know, he makes out with him, but he was so mad, I think he's gonna have sex with Ell today," Ryland stalked off after that. Rocky was shocked, but Riker walked in the rom with a confused look. "Ryland kinda-" "Yeah. I kinda figured." Riker walked out of the room after that. ***888***

Riker and Rocky haven't talked for days, and it's painful living in the same room with him, without talking to him.  
"Riker, I was writing a new song, and wanted to know how you like it," Rocky said, while picking up his guitar. Riker just nodded without looking at him.  
"It goes like this:  
You said what you said, when knives are words not as hard to forget, when something in my head wouldn't reset, can't give up on us yet, oh no.  
It's not quit finished, but-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Riker was looking at him with is beautiful hazel eyes. "I know you write that song for me, and it's beautiful," replied Riker. "I love you to, Rocky." It took Rocky a minute to relise that this isn't a fantasy anymore. Riker loved Rocky back. Rocky leaped into Riker's arms and kissed him. They fell back on Riker's bed. Somehow, Riker got them turned over in there tangled body's so he was on top. "I love you too, Riker," Rocky mumbled against Riker's lips. He missed this, he missed THEM. He missed all of this. "Before we go on, tell me why you were flirting with this, Curt Mega dude." Riker whined, then got off of Rocky. "Well, I just tried to convince myself that I had a crush on him, because it was hard knowing that I missed you so much! I was in pain knowing that I missed my brother, kissing him every night, having sex with him before we both went to bed. I loved you so much it hurt to know I missed you!"

"You, you missed me?"  
"Of course! Leaving my boyfriend is so hard! Let's go! I'm tired of waiting!" Rocky just nodded and got to it. They striped each other, then Rocky got up from underneath Riker to get the lube and a condom. "What?" "You have a sexy ass and dick," replied Riker. Rocky just smirked and went back over to Riker, trying to get on top. He failed though, considering how strong he was. "You can top today if you like," said Rocky, since he usually topped them. "I love you and I hope you know that. Riker, I want to make love to you everyday. I wish you didn't have to go to recording on Thursday!" Rocky complained. "Speaking of, they said that they could do it without me, but come if I wanted. So I said I wanted to say with me little bro. I almost said boyfriend, but that would sound odd. Besides, I used to be strait, but I won't ever be strait again, that's for sure. Now, can I fuck you yet?" "Of course, Riker," replied the brunette. After that, they had a 'fucking' session. Rydel and Ellington immediately started asking, but kept it a secret. It was about a year later that they finally came out to the family, and they where totally behind them, although they said they should have came out sooner. Riker had proposed, and Rocky said yes. They had three children, one boy and two girls. Riker still had a part on Glee, but he promised not to flirt with any one. On Facebook, Curt was so upset when Riker stopped flirting with him, then his wife was on her edge on getting a divorce with him. He snickered, then he froze. Riker was gone and wanted to have sex with him, but no extra details on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments because I would love feedback! Please kudos, subscribe, and all that other jazz!


End file.
